


My Favorite Things

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got Filk? It's a silly little thing really, maybe a tad slashy if you squint.  Based on the song Favorite Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Jack sings possibly while under the influence of something.

Sunglasses for Colonels and boonie boy Danny  
Bright blond haired Majors and Jaffas so manly.  
Raindrops on tents roofs and cold beer in steins  
These are a few of some favorite things mine.

Cream colored moonlight that shines off eyeglasses  
Chevrons engaging and wormholes to pass in  
UAVs that fly like birds on the wing.  
These are a few of my favorite things

Hockey and jammies and fishing for basses  
Snowflakes that stay on noses and eyelashes  
Major Sam Carter a'wearing dress blues  
These are a few of my favorite views.

When the Zat bites  
When the staff stings  
When I'm feeling bad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel like crap!


End file.
